<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Caturday by lori_yuy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29648664">Caturday</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lori_yuy/pseuds/lori_yuy'>lori_yuy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Before Crisis: Final Fantasy VII, Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boredom, Cat Boys, Cat Ears, Cat/Human Hybrids, Curiosity, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mischief, lab accident, mysterious liquid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:13:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,248</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29648664</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lori_yuy/pseuds/lori_yuy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Young Tseng was bored when Veld was busy with Turks work.  He and Rufus found themselves to be companions in boredom and gets into a little trouble.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rufus Shinra/Tseng</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Caturday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He peeked around the wall, flinching when the ricocheting sound of bullets burst around his unprotected ears. It was Saturday but Veld was training his Turks today.  A group of them have been training all morning and Tseng had become bored sitting in the Turks office. Over the course of a few hours, there were only one or two Turks that came and went through the otherwise empty office.  Usually on Saturday mornings he'd be at home, but since Veld's schedule has been booked for the day, he brought Tseng into the office so the kid was not alone.  He watched them train with interest, the precise aim of the guns fascinated him and he hopes that Veld would one day train him as well. For now, he could only peek around the wall in awe at the accurate shots being fired by the group of Turks.</p><p>He wasn't supposed to be here at all, but boredom was a great motivator for disobedience. The immaculate dark suit was something he was aiming to be in since years ago. He looked up to the dark suits of Shinra, protectors of the biggest company on the planet.  Watching the Turks train was a guilty pleasure he had the advantage to observe on more than one occasion, but he usually did it in secret so that Veld won't get mad at him. He was so awed when all of them lined up at Veld's command and the group shot all at once, each target hit dead center and now his ears are whining in high pitch from the noise. "Wow....." Unfortunately for Tseng, one of the older female trainees turned around then and nudged Veld when she spotted Tseng peeking from behind the corner of the wall.</p><p>Veld turned around and Tseng couldn't tear his eyes away from the older man's intense gaze and stayed in place. Veld frowned as he approached the boy, mock dressed in semi-formal black attire that mimics the Turks' uniforms.  Tseng shirked back behind the wall. Veld let out a sigh. There wasn't much he could do for the bored boy - he was on training schedule with his Turks all day. "Tseng....what did I ask you to do earlier?"</p><p>"....stay in the office." the boy replied, gathering enough courage to answer Veld while holding eye contact.</p><p>"and?"</p><p>"and I came here instead."</p><p>"Good that you know being honest is the best policy, but this is no place for you, especially without ear protection." Veld held out his hands and gently pulled at Tseng's ears, earning a yelp.</p><p>"But I'm bored!" Tseng complained while swiping Veld's hands away. Veld wracked his brains on what to do about a bored boy. It's the weekend and there's few people in the building minus security, the Turks in training, and the workaholics and of course the President and his son. Oh. Workaholics. He pulled his PHS out of his pocket and dialed Reeve Tuesti. With little surprise, Reeve picked up his phone immediately. "Yes Mr. Veld, is something the matter?"</p><p>"Tuesti, are you busy at the moment?" Reeve answered that he was in for more personal reasons than for actual work and is technically free. Veld unabashedly asked Reeve if he could watch over Tseng for the afternoon while the Turks finish training for the day.  Reeve, being one of the few people in Shinra whom Veld could trust, readily agreed to take the younger boy into the office of Urban Planning.</p><p> </p><p>Reeve Tuesti's office was tiny in comparison to the Turks' HQ. The cubby space was filled to the brim with blueprints, plans, and drawings. Tseng's eyes wandered around - it was compacted desk space mostly but there were various pieces and parts laying about and bottles and bottles of who knows what laid in one corner of the desk. A small bottle labeled "cat-lyzer" caught his eye. The bottle was unique and different than the other bottles.  Tseng sat in the oversized chair that Reeve pulled up and stared at nothing of particular interest. This was much less interesting than being in the Turks' office. At least in the Turks' office there were piles of magazines he could dig through.  He sometimes found a few Stamp books that were in circulation from the piles when he was stuck in the office with Veld. Rufus Shinra, President Shinra's son would sometimes join him in a little comic reading too.</p><p> </p><p>Veld's attention was redirected once again by one of his Turks. Did Tseng somehow escape Reeve's watch? He turned around to see a mop of blond at the foot of the wall in the same spot Tseng was earlier. Icy blue eyes peeked back at him. </p><p>"I heard you were in today for training. I was wondering if you brought Tseng." Rufus spoke from the corner.</p><p>Veld walked towards the blond boy. "He is here, but he's at the Urban Development office with Mr. Reeve Tuesti. I can bring you there."</p><p>"No it's okay I know where that is." Hearing that Tseng was around seemed to bring the blond boy's spirits up. He was lonely living in a big corporate building and aside from weekly school lessons, he had very little interaction with peers his own age.  Having Tseng around even occasionally was something of a treat for Rufus. Rufus rushed off on his own towards the Urban Development office.</p><p>Tseng was just about bored out of his mind, staring at Reeve drawing a blueprint, discarding it, redrawing it, discarding it again, repeat. Reeve seemed to sense the boy's curious eyes on him once he's discarded the fifth drawing in a row.  He pulled back in his seat and addressed Veld's adopted boy. "You see this here? This is going to be how Midgar looks in the future."</p><p>"It looks nothing like that." The boy replied with no filter. Ouch.</p><p>"In the future...."</p><p>"You're going to have to tear down and rebuild almost all of it to get it to look like that."</p><p>Reeve sighed in defeat. Maybe he should have gone into robotics instead of civil engineering. He stared at the boy, obviously intelligent, but has yet to learn the finesse of social interactions.  He really shouldn't be surprised by how direct (<strike>savage</strike>) Tseng was given that he's being raised by Veld. He looked down at the half finished sheet of drawing on his desk before pushing himself up. "Do you want a drink? Are you hungry?"</p><p>"Both."</p><p>Reeve chuckled. Being direct had its advantages he supposed. "Stay here, I'll get some food and drinks."</p><p> </p><p>Tseng's attention turned back to the various things on the desk when warm hands wrapped around him from behind and covered his eyes.</p><p>"Guess who?"</p><p>"Rufus obviously."</p><p>"Tch, and I thought I could surprise you. What are you doing?" Rufus walked around the chair and plopped himself into it as well. It was oversized and fit both of them.  He stared at the small bottle of something in Tseng's hands. "What's that?"</p><p>Tseng shrugged and told Rufus he didn't know but it smells like strawberries. Rufus plucked the bottle out of his hand. Tseng looked on as Rufus popped the cap on the bottle to sniff at it.  His eyes widened when Rufus made a motion to try to drink the unknown substance and he pulled the blond's hand back. "You don't even know what it is!"</p><p>"I dare you to try it with me." Rufus challenged, ice blue eyes locked with Tseng's amber brown ones. "It says Cat-lyzer, sounds interesting."</p><p>Eventually, Tseng sighed in defeat when Rufus challenged and won a round of rock paper scissors fair and square and they both now had to drink the stuff.  It was supposed to be just a few drops at first but the sweet strawberry flavor hit their tongues and they didn't hold back and ended up splitting the small bottle amongst themselves.</p><p> </p><p>Reeve came back into his office loaded with food in his arms. He had no idea what Tseng liked so he got one of each thing available in the vending machine, which was inconveniently situated halfway on the side of the building 40 floors down.  He dropped everything in his arms as his eyes roamed over the scene in his office. Two pairs of kitty-eared boys stared back at him with cat-slit eyes, the cutest pouts and ....tails. Oh Gaia, he forgot the little bottle on his desk that he had special ordered from Hojo's lab. The bottle laying at their feet was empty. The two boys were curled against each other around a bag of catnip that he just happened to have in the office, tearing into it and dusting the floor with bits of catnip.  Tseng and Rufus were giggling on the floor, obviously high from the catnip. Rufus was nuzzling Tseng while trying to grab the rest of the bag of the herb that Tseng was trying to throw back onto the desk but failing.  Great, how was he supposed to explain this to Veld...and worse, President Shinra? He hoped that the effects won't last too long and given the boys split the bottle, it shouldn't, but who knows since their bodies were smaller.</p><p>He reached down and took the catnip away at the risk of Rufus's glare his way. Blue cat-eyes threatening, scary yet less intimidating than Sephiroth's green cat eyes. The labs had come up with something that suited his own personal interests and he had to beg one of the technicians there to sneak him a small bottle for his own curiosity. The boys ruined his Sunday plans to experiment with the Cat-lyzer and yet he couldn't even get mad at them looking at the two snuggled up against each other and pouting at him from the floor.</p><p>"Um...here I brought food...." Reeve started awkwardly. "Is anyone hungry?"</p><p> </p><p>Veld got a call mid-afternoon from President Shinra, demanding him to find out where Rufus had gone off to. They were supposed to get ready for a party late in the evening and he found that his boy had gone off somewhere yet again without permission.  Veld held the conversation at bay knowing fully that Rufus would get in trouble for going off when he was bored, promising to find the President's son as soon as he can. He excused himself from his Turks for a moment and took the elevators up to the office of Urban Development.</p><p>"Reeve, has Rufus...been....here......" Yep Rufus was there, so was Tseng. Rufus hid behind Tseng in the oversized chair as Veld approached, fire and question in his eyes.</p><p>"It was my idea." Tseng stated firmly, shielding Rufus behind him. Like hell it was actually Tseng's idea. Veld knew better but decided not to push it. The situation at hand was already more than headache-inducing.</p><p>"Tuesti......"</p><p>"I-I can explain." Reeve put his pen down nervously and swallowed hard before spilling what happened.</p><p>Veld stood back in disbelief, rubbing his temples tiredly. "If he's not back to normal before evening, the President will have your head."</p><p>Reeve's breath hitched and he excused himself to go look for the technician at the labs for a fast cure.</p><p>"I can go to the party even like this!" Rufus exclaimed, cat ears twitching.</p><p>Veld raised an eyebrow at the blond. "Like that?"</p><p>"I can put on a hat!" Rufus defended his looks.</p><p>"What about your tail? Your eyes?" Kids never thought these things through.</p><p>The two boys glanced at each other and started giggling again. Veld could only sigh. They were having too much fun at his expense. If Tuesti can't get a cure, his own head was on the chopping block today as well.  Veld grappled Tseng up from the chair. "And how do you plan to reflect upon this happening hmm?" Tseng's cheeks burned pink at being in trouble for the second time today. This day was just not going well.  "I....hehehehe" he started giggling and wriggling when Veld decided to tickle his stomach for fun. "An hour of tickling perhaps? Or?" "No!!!"</p><p>Rufus watched Tseng wriggle under Veld's arm. "Can he come to the party with me?" He suddenly asked. He knew what his father's parties were like and he wasn't looking forward to it at all. He was in fact having more fun with Tseng stuck with physical cat traits at the moment. Veld held his hand still. Not only ONE cat boy but TWO at a Shinra party? He couldn't wait to get home, hit his bed, and find that this was all a nightmare.</p><p>Reeve eventually came back with two vials of liquid in unappealing bright yellow. Veld looked at it skeptically before handing one to each boy. To both their relief, Tseng and Rufus turned back to normal almost immediately.  They let out the breaths they were holding. Their lives weren't in danger because of two curious boys today.</p><p>President Shinra huffed as Veld explained that Rufus wished to have Tseng attend the same party that evening. Is that why his boy was so late coming back? He was so busy and mad at the same time, yet the party was in less than an hour so he just shooed them all out to have Veld get the two boys dressed and ready for the party. Rufus happily held his hand out and led Tseng into the fancy party later in the evening, dressed in an all-black suit like he always wanted to do.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Today is 2/22 which is Cat day in Japan, I just wanted to create a cute fic for it.  Tseng and Rufus are about 12 years old here.  Also screw Reeve being only 35 in Remake, he should be 45 so I'm writing him as such.  Reeve is 27 years old here.</p><p>This fic was inspired by one of my favorite TsengRu Japanese artists.  Thank you for making such beautiful art.  See her young cat TsengRu art here:<br/>https://twitter.com/tobikaddd/status/1363904491804794882/photo/1</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>